<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bUt tHerE wAs oNLy oNe bED! by gaytriforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049094">bUt tHerE wAs oNLy oNe bED!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce'>gaytriforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Common fanfic trope, M/M, Mutual Pining, PHONE CALL WITH PIDGE BC DIRTY LAUNDRY, Pining!Keith, Summer, cheap hotel, gay Hee hee, i am gay and sad, klance, mlm, mom friend pidge, one bed two boys, road trip bc dirty laundry, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance stop for the night to get some sleep, but... uh oh! There’s only one bed! How did they get in this situation? A crackhead wrote them that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith Kogane/Lance McClain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bUt tHerE wAs oNLy oNe bED!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Common fanfic trope of two characters, one bed! Fluffy and short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance sighed dramatically. “Are we there yet?” He chirped into Keith’s ear in what he hoped was an annoying singsong voice. Going off of the way Keith gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel harder, Lance guessed he’d made some progress.</p>
<p>“Lance, if you ask me that one more time, I swear to- not God, um, I swear to RuPaul that I will stop the car and chuck you out the window.” Keith said through his teeth.</p>
<p>“But if you’re stopping the car, why not just open the door to shove me out?” Keith groaned and let his head fall to the steering wheel while Lance cackled from the passenger’s seat.</p>
<p>“Okay. Change of plans. I won’t stop the car before I throw you out. You can tuck and roll.” </p>
<p>Lance laughed, clear and high, before returning to scroll through Instagram.</p>
<p>“Keith?” He said after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Mhm?” Keith responded absently, focusing on the road.</p>
<p>“Pidge just told me that if we don’t stop for the night, she’ll tear my ‘greasy’ hair out and shove it down my throat.”</p>
<p>“Wow, today’s really a big day for you and threats, huh?” Keith chuckled, still keeping his eyes on the road.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. But tell me. Am I really greasy?” His voice sounded so tiny and pitiful that Keith laughed out loud, Lance joining in a few moments later.</p>
<p>“No way. I thought that was me? Greasy and angsty?” Keith responded. Lance made a thinking noise before leaning over and running a hand through Keith’s hair.</p>
<p>Keith froze, looking straight ahead. He hoped Lance didn’t hear his sudden sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Upon examination, I’ve determined that the mullet is not greasy. Very soft, though.” Lance commented, leaning back into his seat and looking at his phone.</p>
<p>Keith didn’t know how to respond. “Erm, thanks?” Lance laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s a compliment, dipshit. Oh, look, Pidge is threatening me with death now if we don’t stop for the night. What should I tell her? It’s only like another fifteen hours.”</p>
<p>Keith was ready to say he’d drive the rest of the way when Lance’s ringtone blared Shakira. He answered it to gremlin-like shrieks.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Jesus fuck... okay! Okay, mom, we’ll find a shitty motel somewhere. I mean, I thought Keith would drive... good lord, where do you learn words like this? Put Hunk on.”</p>
<p>Keith laughed silently at Pidge’s antics. “Pidge?” He called over Lance’s insistent protesting.</p>
<p>Lance passed the phone to him. “Jackass number two! Stop somewhere and sleep, idiots. I don’t want to get called to clean your guts off the side of the road.” Pidge cursed at Keith.</p>
<p>“I can keep driving through the night while Lance sleeps. We’ll stop for coffee.” Keith offered, raising an eyebrow at Lance, who shook his head.</p>
<p>“Why you morons even decided to drive halfway across the country is unbeknownst to me. Get your asses into bed tonight, I don’t care what you say, I have access to your credit card charges and I will check.” She threatened.</p>
<p>Lance motioned frantically for the phone. Keith put it on speaker and handed it to him. </p>
<p>“Pigeon, might I remind you that you once stayed up for forty-eight hours straight because the new Animal Crossing came out?” They could almost hear her scowl over the phone.</p>
<p>“Okay, there are so many things wrong with what you just said. First, it wasn’t ‘the new Animal Crossing.’ Happy Home Designer is a spin-off.” Keith and Lance had to break eye contact to keep from laughing out loud.</p>
<p>“Second,” she continued, “That was important as hell. You guys could take the night and still make it to Florida to see the sunset or whatever shitty reason you want to be there by Saturday.”</p>
<p>“But Midget,” Lance whined, “We don’t want to miss the PRE Fourth of July fireworks. Those are almost as important as the fireworks ON the Fourth.”</p>
<p>“Why are we even still celebrating this country?” Keith questioned, receiving a slap on the arm from Lance.</p>
<p>“The road trip thing was your idea! I just wanted to go somewhere with sand and... ladies.” Keith snorted.</p>
<p>“Drunk idea. And yeah, your gay ass really looks ready to be meeting ‘ladies’ in Florida.”</p>
<p>Lance squawked. “Are you trying to undermine my identity as a bisexual individual?”</p>
<p>“Keith, stop undermining Lance’s bisexuality. He definitely fucked a guy, a girl, and a non-binary person on New Year’s Eve last year. Lance, shut up and find a shitty hotel. I really can’t be worrying about y’all hoebags tonight.”</p>
<p>Keith looked from the empty road ahead to the setting sun. “Okay. Maybe stopping isn’t such a shitty idea. We can get up early tomorrow and get back on the road.”</p>
<p>He looked to Lance, who was stifling a yawn. “Alright. But there better be a different kind of fireworks waiting for me in some sort of gross hotel bar tonight.”</p>
<p>Keith’s stomach dropped at the thought. He forced a laugh. “Okay, player. Let me know how many people you can screw on a Thursday in- what state are we in?”</p>
<p>Lance flicked through his Instagram story. “Virginia. Rednecks, y’all.” </p>
<p>Pidge groaned over the phone. “Get out of Virginia as soon as you can. I don’t want either of you turning Republican on me. Now leave me alone so I can destroy eight year olds in Smash Brothers.”</p>
<p>Lance picked up his phone again. “Aww, Pidgey, we know you called to check up on us bros while we road trip.”</p>
<p>Pidge gagged audibly. “Never say ‘bro’ in reference to Keith again. You might turn him straight.”</p>
<p>Lance laughed. Keith, barely paying attention, snapped back into it at what Lance said next.</p>
<p>“Bye from the boyfriends then. Aw! She hung up on me!” He was too busy pouting to notice Keith swallow.</p>
<p>An hour passed by before they saw an exit sign for a bed and breakfast.</p>
<p>“Let’s pull off here. Sorry, no hotel bar for you to prey on innocents at.” Lance peeked out from his hoodie bundle and promptly disappeared again, to Keith’s chuckle.</p>
<p>“C’mon. You gotta get out of the car.” Keith said, poking Lance’s arm awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Mm. Carry me?” Lance said, pushing the hood off his head and looking up hopefully. Keith gave a laugh, feeling it catch in his throat.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said easily. Lance looked up at him with big eyes. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“No.” Keith said, pouring the water bottle on Lance’s head, snickering as he sputtered.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. It wasn’t that much water.” He said through his laughter.</p>
<p>“Now I have to change out of my comfy hoodie! Hold on, I have a shirt in my bag here.”</p>
<p>Keith suddenly stopped laughing. “Just wait until we get a room to change, idiot.” </p>
<p>Lance shook his head, spraying Keith with water from his wet hair. “I’m cold! There’s a breeze outside!” </p>
<p>He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and left it in a pile on the car seat, opening the door and stepping out carrying his shirt. </p>
<p>His shirt that Keith noticed was not on his body.</p>
<p>Keith looked straight forward, willing himself to stay turned that way, but his body betrayed him, and he glanced out the window to see Lance pulling a shirt over his lean torso.</p>
<p>He whipped his head around quickly, shoving his bag strap on his shoulder and getting out of the car. </p>
<p>“Are you sufficiently warm now?” Keith said sarcastically to Lance, who was holding his arms on either side.</p>
<p>“No! Come on!” He began walking quickly towards the busy hotel, with Keith following closely behind.</p>
<p>Lance opened the door and held it for Keith, only to let it close behind him. Keith opened the door to see Lance’s smirking grin.</p>
<p>“Payback for the water.” Keith forced his face to remain neutral and mask the smile he hid. It broke through, however, when he saw the baby hairs curling against Lance’s temple.</p>
<p>“Do you flat iron your hair?” He asked, smug smile forming on his face. Lance’s hands flew to his hair.</p>
<p>“Shit! I didn’t think about the water!” Keith burst into laughter, immediately pulling out his phone to document the little curls popping up all over Lance’s head.</p>
<p>“Very Daniel Howell of you.”</p>
<p>“Shut up asshole! Everyone knows you flat iron your mullet!” Lance shrieked, trying to turn out of the camera’s reach.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but my emo is all natural.” He shrugged, tiny smile still painting his features.</p>
<p>Lance paused, smiling similarly. “How very Phillip Lester of you.”</p>
<p>They chuckled, Keith walking forward to the unimpressed front desk clerk.</p>
<p>“Hi, we’d like a room please, whatever you have.” She gave him a bored look, glancing over his shoulder to Lance, who was trying to towel off his hair on a pleasant couch in the lobby.</p>
<p>“We only have a few left right now of the same layout. It’ll be $56.08.” Keith nodded, surprised at the low price for a room for two.</p>
<p>“Thank you. We understand you’re busy with it being close to the holiday and all.” He awkwardly tried to make small talk while she swiped his card.</p>
<p>“Mhm. Breakfast is served from 6:30 to 10:30 in the dining room. Here you go. Room 207.” He accepted the old fashioned room key.</p>
<p>“Thanks again. Lance, come on. You can get right under the covers, I don’t care, just hang your sweatshirt up so you aren’t complaining about it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Lance follow Keith up the small flight of stairs. “Me? Complain? Never.” They passed a housekeeping worker with a cart of towels. </p>
<p>“Excuse me? Ma’am?” Lance spoke up politely. She turned to him.</p>
<p>“Is there a bar here?” Keith groaned internally at the thought of hauling a hungover Lance back to the car the next day.</p>
<p>“No! Bland County is a dry county!” She said, angrily turning back to her cart and walking away. Lance raised his hands in defense.</p>
<p>“God. I see why they call it bland. Fucking Eighteenth Amendment purists.” He cursed. Keith was unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Okay, history major. Look, there’s our room.” Keith tried not to think in innuendo as he slid the key into the lock and pushed open the door.</p>
<p>“Where’s the light switch? I swear, these old rooms...” Lance felt around for a switch before finding it and turning on the flickering light.</p>
<p>They stood for a second, surprised and confused.</p>
<p>“Um. Keith. Buddy. How bad are you at getting a hotel room?” Lance turned to Keith, gesturing at the single bed sitting in the cramped space.</p>
<p>“I’m not bad at it! She said they only had a few rooms left, I guess she thought we were a couple or something.” Lance barely had to move to examine the bed while Keith stood and scowled.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a full. If she thought we were gay, why didn’t she at least give us a queen? Haha, okay, that joke doesn’t work because we actually are gay.” Lance talked, essentially to himself, while Keith thought.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to go down and try to get another room?” Keith asked, turning on the light in the tiny bathroom and peeking inside.</p>
<p>Lance bounced on the bed. “Woah. Creaky. And no, I think it’ll be fine. I just want to sleep.”</p>
<p>Keith sat next to him, feeling the hard mattress. “Okay. I’ll take the floor, then.” He moved to get a pair of pajama pants out of his bag while Lance tested each pillow.</p>
<p>“Dude, no. We can just share. Unless you’re uncomfortable, then I’ll sleep on the floor. There’s no reason to waste the bed. We paid for it.”</p>
<p>Keith silently wished for death. “You sure? It’s kinda small.” Lance didn’t look up to meet his eyes, distracted by the gross accent blanket.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m a top notch cuddler, I swear.” He turned to Keith, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively.</p>
<p>“Reconsidering the floor as we speak.” Keith said, turning to put Lance’s wet hoodie on a hanger.</p>
<p>“Aww! I’ll be the big spoon!” Lance made his eyes water at Keith, who had hung up Lance’s responsibility on the shower rod and was looking for a shirt.</p>
<p>“Well, when you look at me like that, how could I resist?” He said finally. </p>
<p>“I’m just gonna sleep in my boxers. You cool with that?” Lance asked, already pulling off his sweats.</p>
<p>Keith’s brain began to overload. “Yeah, whatever.” He said, in what was hopefully an uncaring voice.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna change here. There’s no room for anything in the bathroom.” He said to Lance, who was already under the covers and giving a noise of agreement.</p>
<p>He pulled off his shirt and jeans, quickly putting on his pants. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him as he searched for a shirt.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll just sleep shirtless.” He said, trying hard to keep a level voice.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Lance said, not looking up from his phone. The glow highlighted his softly pinked cheeks.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll let you know, I’m one hell of an insomniac. If you wake up and I’m staring at the wall, don’t be alarmed.” Keith said, flipping the light switch and sliding under the blankets.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Lance said with a laugh. Keith didn’t fail to notice how husky his voice had become with sleep.</p>
<p>“I’m falling asleep as we speak. I set an alarm for six. Night.” Lance said, and before Keith could respond, he turned over into the middle of the bed and fell asleep.</p>
<p>Keith was now faced with three options. Accept his fate and spend the night inching closer to falling off the bed, risk accidentally touching Lance, or yeet himself out of the tiny window.</p>
<p>The third prospect seemed the least daunting.</p>
<p>Keith sighed inaudibly as he turned to his back. He could hear Lance’s soft breaths skirting across the pillow, smell Lance’s familiar deodorant lingering on his skin.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Lance shifted in his sleep, placing his arm on Keith’s stomach. Keith almost stopped breathing. He didn’t know whether he should move away or not. </p>
<p>As he was trying to make his choice, he felt his eyes become heavy with sleep. This was abnormal, especially so early in the night, but he accepted it readily and was pulled into a long rest.</p>
<p>They woke up to Lance’s alarm screeching Beyoncé at six a.m., a mess of tangled limbs and tousled hair. As they began to realize where they were, they quickly separated.</p>
<p>Keith was shocked that he’d slept a solid night without waking up. Then he glanced to his left. Oh.</p>
<p>Lance was the one who met Keith’s eyes. He held their shared gaze for a moment before breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Keith blinked once, twice, before responding.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Lance looked down to the only part of them that remained touching, their hands overlapped slightly, resting on the bed.</p>
<p>He raised one eyebrow. Keith blushed, looking down. </p>
<p>Finally, Lance spoke.</p>
<p>“You know, you look really cute when you’ve just woken up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE HAIR THING IS ME, I HAVE A THING FOR HAIR, IF A HOT GIRL TOUCHED MY HAIR I WOULD CEASE BREATHING</p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading! I’ve been on writer’s block for a big project, so when I had this idea and my friends ditched me to sleep (who does that shit?) I decided to write this. It’s kinda fun. I’m a, uh, not straight girl, so I don’t know how to write guys thinking other guys are hot, so please tell me if you have constructive criticism! But please don’t be that asshole who yelled at me for having long a/ns... thanks. Please leave comments! I really love them and they fill the hole left in my heart by unrequited love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>